


Our Faith Lives.

by AnnaZanna9



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Babe - Freeform, F/M, MacCheesy, Maccready - Freeform, Pregnant, Robert - Freeform, Sexy, joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZanna9/pseuds/AnnaZanna9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Alison approaches her babies birthdate her relationship with Robert grows astray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Faith Lives.

Alison was now two months pregnant with her baby, she'd soon go in for an ultrasound and determine weather the baby was a boy or a girl, Robert was convinced it was going to be a girl. Alison and Robert had been fighting constantly over the topic of getting married, Robert wasn't ready for marriage, Alison feared that he'd never tie the knot, that they'd be just in a relationship not a marriage. Robert had gotten upset to the point where'd he'd be going to the bar and coming home drunk or high, before this it had been months since he'd overdosed or gotten drunk, he'd even been curbing his smoking habits but now that was all ruined.  
That morning Alison found Robert in the living room drunk slumped over the couch, she yelled. "Robert that's it, I'm done with this shit!" Robert flipped his head forward to see her standing there packing her clothes into a bag, Robert hopped up and said slurred like. "Hey wait what's this, you think you're fucking leaving?" Alison flipped her hair out of her face and said aggressively. "Yeah I'm fucking leaving, and what in the hell are you gonna do about it." Robert backed away and started panicking, wrapping his arms around his head, he then proceeded to say. "Well, well, I uh, uh..." Then he fell backwards onto the couch, crying, Alison left in her pajamas slamming the door behind her, there lay Robert crying, feeling the same pain he'd felt when he lost Lucy, but this time, his love left with his baby.  
Alison had walked all the way to the Cambridge police station, boarding a vertibird headed to the Prydwyn. Alison watched as the ocean waved underneath the vertibird, the only thought in her head was getting to Arthur, whom which she'd had a sexual relationship with before she met Robert, maybe she was falling back into her old habits.   
The vertibird had boarded the flight deck, Alison stepped down and headed inside the command deck. There he stand, black slick hair, thick beard, Elder Arthur Maxson, who turned to see his top Knight dressed in a nightgown, he said. "Why have you came here like this, you're a soldier of highest honor, this is a disgrace." Alison walked up to him and said. "I need to talk to you in private." Arthur accepted the request and met her in his room.  
The next day Piper had come to Alison's house for the new interview they were planning, she found empty whiskey bottles all over the yard, Piper kicked the door open, she found the living room a wreck, the furniture cut up by a knife, the coffee table flipped over against the wall and she saw what looked like blood on the wall saying. "I've destroyed myself." Piper ran down the hall to see Robert laying belly down at the end of the hall, she ran over to him and tried to shake him awake, she rolled him over to see his face and he was unconscious, bleeding from the nose, she said. "Robert, Robert wake up!" He was unresponsive he was still breathing, but unresponsive. Piper ran to the door and screamed for security, they helped her get him to Doctor Sun.  
Piper walked around after this, smoking her cigarette, she wrote a formal letter to Alison saying.

"Dear Alison,  
Rob is in critical condition, been in the ICU for the past hour or so, I went to your house earlier to talk about that interview and your house was a disaster area, he'd cut his wrists to write in blood on the wall saying, "I've destroyed myself". You need to come home Ali, he's not doing well, he'd overdosed on quite a few drugs, he was bleeding from the nose, and Sun said he found traces of blood in his mouth, I'd say get your ass back here, I don't know what happened but you need to come back, Robert said you'd probably be at the Prydwyn so I'll send this along with the scribes, please come home, your boyfriend needs you, and your baby needs her daddy. Love Piper."

She sealed the envelope and sent it to the supply run scribes.  
The next day Alison had had the typical horrid slop that the mess hall had served, it was nothing compared to morning Brahmin and sweet hubflower bread. Alison had left her food, she wasn't hungry anyway. Alison walked down the hall as Proctor Quinlan stopped her saying. "Knight, you've received a letter from a Miss Wright in Diamond City." Alison took the letter and thanked Quinlan, she opened it in hesitation but after she'd read it, her heart sunk, she was overwhelmed by the news Piper sent, she knew at this point it was time to stop and go home, she knew that the baby would have a better life knowing her father, even if they weren't married, Alison went to the command deck and spoke to Arthur saying. "Arthur, I, I need to get back home." Arthur stood there and replied with a flick of his hand, she boarded a vertibird heading to the Green Gem.   
After a long miserable flight she'd arrived at the gates, running up and down flights of stairs, and ran straight into Sun's office, he shushed her saying. "Be quiet! I have patients resting." Alison walked among the few ICU care patients until she found Robert, at his bedside sat Piper, the same wrapped gift that Alison had never opened.  
Alison sat next to Piper looking at Robert, his veins dis colored from being stabbed with needles, his right wrist sewn with stitches from being sliced open, his nose red from nasal prongs. Piper sat there and said. "You think he looks bad now you should've seen what he looked like yesterday, wake up Rob." Robert woke up his eyes heavy, and said. "I'm, I'm really, really sorry babe." Alison pressed her finger to his lips and said. "No this is my fault Robert, all my fault." Alison leaned down to kiss his lips, they both shared a smile, Robert said. "Please open the gift I got you." Piper handed Alison the perfectly wrapped girt, she tore it open to find a smaller box and a paper wrapped gift, he pointed towards the smaller box first, she handed it to him and he opened it weakly, Alison's jaw dropped and she started crying, it was an engagement ring, Robert said. "I know I've been a shitty excuse of a boyfriend, but you and this baby are all I have now, Alison Marie Carter, will you do me the honors of being my wife?" Alison cried and nodded giving him another kiss, he then told her to open the paper wrapped something, it had the initials K.L.M. She opened it to find a small dress, she cried even more now, Robert smiled and said. "Our baby girl, Kaylee Lea MacCready." Alison smiled and kissed Robert, after all this, he'd finally completed everything she wanted, this was what she wanted, she loved him more than anything and he loved her the same, the promise that their child wouldn't be alone.


End file.
